When You're Gone
by mightyduck22
Summary: Oneshot of what happened when Remus went back to Tonks after his big row with Harry at Grimmauld Place. Remus has left things pretty badly with pregnant Tonks who might not welcome him back with open arms. RLNT. Rated T just in case.


_When You're Gone_

Summary: Oneshot of what happened when Remus went back to Tonks after his big row with Harry at Grimmauld Place. Remus has left things pretty badly with pregnant Tonks who might not welcome him back with open arms. RLNT. Rated T just in case.

**Author's Note: Hey all, this is my first Oneshot and its about our favourite RLNT couple! I hope it isn't too cliché. Please review, but no flames because it's just a Oneshot!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with J.K. Rowling or the Harry Potter series. This is merely imagination on paper. Any of her work which is directly quoted is for flashback purposes and I do not claim it as my own.

**A week before the Grimmauld Place incident**

'No, Dora I'm not going to have this argument with you anymore!' Remus muttered, his fingers pressed against his temples, trying to calm himself. His eyes were closed and his tall figure was less than a metre from his young wife whose hair was ginger with streaks of her natural mousy brown colour. Her eyes were focused on Remus, her arms in akimbo and a determined pout on her face. They looked rather cute arguing with each other; Remus' tall, lanky figure towering over her small, yet early pregnant physique. She was five months into her pregnancy, but she hadn't lost her energy to argue just yet.

'No Remus!' she cried. 'You can't keep thinking like this! _I _married _you_! I _love _you! When are you going to grow up and actually appreciate your life?' Remus shot her a glare and opened his mouth in shock.

'Dora, I'm only doing what's right!' he retaliated, turning his back to her and muttering, 'It's the only thing I've done right...' Tonks hooked his arm and pulled him back.

'What is that supposed to mean?' she snarled, angry tears swelling in her eyes. 'Leaving me, your _wife_ and your child is the best thing you have done? What kind of world are you living in?' Remus sighed. He struggled to utter his response.

'I-I...have m-made you an outcast...I've virtually destroyed your l-life...and Merlin knows your family isn't impressed...' Tonks' focus was still intently on her husband. She walked closer to him and placed her palms on his cheeks. His eyes were focused on the floor. She had heard all of this too many times. The best part was that she didn't care. Remus hated that she loved him anyway; it would be so much easier if she just let him go. It would be less dangerous for her. Even after almost a year of being married, Remus couldn't accept that she loved him so much. In his entire life he never imagined that someone as caring and beautiful as Nymphadora Tonks would give him her heart. That she could love him as he loved her.

'Since when do I care what my family thinks?' she whispered into his ear. She kissed his lips tenderly and he obliged. His body shuddered, but his better judgement eventually got the better of him, (as usual). Tonks continued, 'Besides, what about _our _family...' Remus' eyes widened and he pulled himself away from her. All he could think about was that the child would be a werewolf too.

'No, Dora,' he said flatly. 'I don't want any part in this. The child will have my condition I _know_ it.' Tonks winced and gestured to her belly.

'Remus, we can't un-ring a bell. I am pregnant and I will have this child. I don't care if it is a werewolf... I married one!' Remus glared at her and bellowed,

'Don't you get it? This _can't _work! I'm a werewolf! We don't breed'—

'I don't care!'—

'NO! DORA YOU HAVE TO CARE! I WILL HAVE NO PART IN THIS! I AM LEAVING AND I HOPE YOU HAVE FOUND A SOLUTION FOR THIS!' He turned on his heel to leave and Tonks stopped him again by touching his shoulder with her right hand.

'What, do you want me to KILL our baby Remus? Is that what we _mean_ to you?' Remus turned to face her.

'YES THAT'S THE BEST THING YOU CAN DO!' Tonks burst into tears. Remus covered his face.

'I c-can't believe y-you're saying this! I w-won't get rid of our ch-child, Remus! I love y'-

Remus sighed and looked deep into her eyes and said coldly,

'Then you will never see me again. I'm going to fight for the cause, which is the _only_ right thing I can do. I should have never married you, and we should have never consummated it. Agreeing to marry you is the stupidest thing I have ever done.'

Still in tears, Tonks' mouth dropped. She couldn't believe that the love of her life was saying these things. And he apparated with a pop.

* * *

'_I- I made a grave mistake in marrying Tonks. I did it against my better judgement and I have regretted it very much ever since.'_

'_I see,' said Harry, 'so you're going to dump her and the kid and run off with us?'_

_..._

'_Don't you understand what I've done to my wife and unborn child? I should have never married her, I've made her an outcast!'_

'_...Even her own family is disgusted by our marriage, what parents want their only daughter to marry a werewolf? And the child- the child'-_

_Lupin actually seized handfuls of his own hair; he looked quite deranged._

'_My kind don't usually breed!_

* * *

Remus Lupin slammed the door behind him and angrily made his way to the street. _I can't believe Harry. That boy has some nerve. Disrespecting me like that. What would he know? After all he's...an orphan._ He stopped in his tracks and thought about what Harry said once more.

'_My father died trying to protect my mother and me, and you reckon he'd tell you to abandon your kid and go on an adventure with us?'_

'_You fancy stepping into Sirius' shoes...'_

'_...coward...'_

'I don't want to abandon my child,' Remus whispered to himself. 'And I would die for Dora three times over.' _I shouldn't have attacked Harry_.

**Tonks Residence**

'Dora, dear you've been out there for hours, come inside and eat something. The baby will starve!' Andromeda Tonks called from inside the one-storey wooden house where they lived. It was located in the country and had a rustic feel to it. The Tonks' loved its homely aura (especially because it was a complete antithesis to what the Black family would call an abode), and it was where Tonks had been brought up. Tonks was sitting on the front porch on a swing chair with her feet up. She'd experienced pretty severe morning sickness this week, especially since Remus left. She'd sleep longer than usual and forget to eat spending time here, staring into space.

Waiting for a reply, Andromeda looked at her husband questioningly. He sighed and walked to the porch. He was tall like Remus and his hair was almost all white. His eyes were sparkling azure and had a friendly disposition. Dora's eyes were bloodshot from crying and there were heavy bags under her eyes.

'Dora?' he asked. After a moment she turned her head to look up at him.

'Hi Dad,' she said in a coarse voice.

'It's time to eat, love.'

'Oh...' she replied, slowly getting up. Her father helped her. 'I'll just go get washed up.' And she disappeared into the house.

Andromeda was spreading the tablecloth on the small dining table when she looked out the window and cried,

'Ted!' He turned around and squinted.

'What is it dear?'

'It's Remus! HE'S RETURNED! Oh how wonderful!' Ted scowled and muttered,

'Well perhaps the boy's come to his senses.' And standing outside holding his wand was Remus Lupin. He put is wand back in his robes and ran inside the house; his brown hair moving as he did.

He stopped abruptly and greeted his in-laws with a nod. Ted Tonks gave him a small smile and Andromeda gave him a warm hug.

'Oh Remus, dear! We are so glad to see you again! Aren't we Theodore?' she asked with a piercing voice at her husband who was busying himself with an old newspaper.

'Oh yes, marvellous,' he muttered. His wife cleared her voice.

'Dora! DORA!' cried Andromeda. 'You'll never guess who's'—

Tonks slowly walked toward them. Her eyes were fixed on Remus.

'No... I heard,' she said slowly. Her face was still expressionless. 'What do you want?'

Andromeda and Ted exchanged looks and muttered something about cleaning and left the room.

'Dora...' he said softly, smiling. 'I missed you so much...' he leaned over to kiss her but she coldly pushed him back.

'I said... what do you _want_?' She walked away from him, ensuring that he was at least a few metres from her. Every time he tried to advance, she gestured for him to stop with her hand.

'You,' he answered. 'Look I realised that I was completely'—

'A prick?' she interrupted. She crossed her arms and glared at him. He nodded hesitantly but continued.

'The point is that I'm here now. And I'm here to stay. I love you.' He paced up to her cupped her face with his hands. She violently shrugged him off and began to breathe faster.

'_No_...' she managed to utter as her eyes filled with hot tears. 'You..._regret_...me!' And she took out her wand and after a flick, she walked off as fast as she could. Remus was flung to the other end of the room and fell flat on his back. He roared in pain, but made his way back on his feet to follow his wife. She slammed her bedroom door shut and collapsed onto the bed in tears. Remus limped to the door.

'_Alohamora_,' he chanted and wrenched the door open.

'LEAVE ME ALONE REMUS,' Tonks screamed. 'WHY DON'T YOU GO DO SOMETHING YOU _DON'T _REGRET!' She curled into a ball and cried even harder. Remus sighed and approached her. She hit him every time he tried to touch her.

'Get off me!' she cried. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear.

'I love you, I always will. I don't regret you; you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll never leave you again...'

'SOD OFF!' she cried and began levitating and manoeuvring objects in the room with her wand to hit him.

'Aaaugh!' he cried as a photograph frame was thrown on his head and a flower vase smashed against his back. 'Dora!' She was still furious and her cheeks were wet with tears.

'Dora, PLEASE!' She watched him suffer for a few minutes before she couldn't take it anymore. She stopped the charm.

'_Descendo_,' she said softly. Remus was forced on the floor on his back, unable to lift himself up. She sat beside him with a bit of difficulty (due to her size) and Remus couldn't help but smile amidst his pain. She looked down at him.

'Do you love me?'

'Yes.'

'Do you admit that leaving me was by far one of the _stupidest_ things you have ever done?' Remus chuckled, but Tonks gave him a stern look.

'Yes.'

'Will you stay?' Remus looked into her eyes with the utmost affection.

'Absolutely.'

'Will you support our child? No matter what?' Remus paused.

'I will.'

Tonks paused for a moment before releasing the charm. He sat up and kissed her adamantly. He pinned her shoulders against the bedside and let his fingers run through her hair. She struggled to keep up with the kiss and pulled away to catch her breath. Remus watched her do this with sparkles in his eyes. His eyes then darted to her baby bump. He stroked it and craned his neck down to kiss it.

'I love you both.'

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked that! Please r&r! **

_**- md 22**_


End file.
